


Water

by genee



Series: It All Started With A Scarf [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty boys getting clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> for wendy, who asked for more jc/chad, water.

JC mumbles in his ear, licks away the warm water raining down between them, and Chad wonders if he'll ever be able to hear JC's voice again without thinking about this, his wrists stinging from the night before and the scent of JC's soap every where, dark green and spicy, JC's fingers buried in his ass, goose bumps racing over his skin despite the heat.

JC says, "Gonna dry you off and tie you up again, fuck you into next week," and Chad moans, his palms sliding over the wet tiles, his hips pressing back. If JC's next single is a hit and Chad has to hear that voice every time he turns on the radio, he doesn't think his dick will survive it.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
